


Bedtime

by new2svu2017



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Doubt, F/M, Insecurity, Missionary Sex, Sex, Sex Positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/new2svu2017/pseuds/new2svu2017
Summary: One-Shot for 11x18 Bedtime. Olivia doesn’t take the threesome comment seriously, Elliot can’t let it go, and worries she really does think he’s just a missionary man. Note this will not feature any kind of threesome, sorry. Rated M!
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Bedtime

Bedtime 

A/N: Ever rewatch an episode and notice one of them stare or throw the other A LOT of looks?! Rewatched Bedtime and man Elliot stared at Olivia a lot during this episode, during investigations, interrogations etc. And that smirk at the threesome comment is just too good to not replay over and over. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I don’t have a beta and it’s hard to proofread when you’re blind. 

Bedtime 

Elliot and Olivia had just sat down at their respective desks, after taking Susan Delzio to lockup. They both seemed a little flabbergasted from this case. What between the obsessed Rita Wills, to the latest twist of it all being a big setup by a police officer, they were both surprised. 

“Uh…” Olivia trailed off, clasping her hands together in front of her on her desk. “That was, wow. All over one guy.”

“Hmmm,” Elliot agreed, but he was distracted by two other things as well. Firstly, the way she just moved, inadvertently shoved her breasts together and in the shirt/vest combo she was wearing, put them prominently on display. He was trying not to stare, but lately everything she did affected him somehow. Clearing his throat and diverting his eyes made him think of his second distraction. 

Crazy Rita had made a particular comment about a threesome but then indicated she believed Elliot to be a strictly missionary type of man. Elliot frowned. Did Olivia believe this too? Technically it was true. But that was his stuffy ex wife’s preference, not his. He had no doubts that if he ever got the chance to be with Olivia that he could show her a good time. But Olivia seemed to brush the comment off, after a smirk that seemed to indicate that the unstable blond couldn’t have picked someone who was further from having a threesome than him. 

Deciding to take the bull by the horns since they were done for the day and off for the weekend, Elliot finally spoke up “Hey you wanna get outta here? Head to one of our places, grab some dinner?”

Olivia still seemed to be spaced out from the case, but slowly nodded “Yeah, sure El.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

They arrived at Olivia’s apartment about an hour later after grabbing some Thai food on the way. Walking in, Olivia put the food in the fridge to heat up later, they had both agreed they wanted, no needed, to have a couple drinks, decompress and relax, before they ate anything. With that in mind, she grabbed a couple beers and headed to the couch, to find Elliot had gotten comfortable, discarding his jacket, tie, shoes and belt already. 

“Comfortable?” she teased handing him a beer. 

“Getting there,” he smiled back. 

Olivia put her beer on the table, before proceeding to do the same with her clothes before plopping down on the couch, a couple feet from her partner who had turned on the TV in the meantime. She smiled at the mindless, but hilarious program he settled on. “Is it a Golden Girls kind of night?”

“Yep!” he responded. He needed it. Something funny and people the furthest away from his partner, seated just a couple feet beside him. 

“Some case eh? That Rita especially…” he continued. 

Olivia took a long gulp from her beer, “Oh yeah, she scared you huh?” she said smiling at him. 

“Scared me? Pshhh, why would she have scared me?” Elliot furrowed his eyebrows, although, he thought, this was good, this conversation was heading in the right direction. 

Olivia laughed, “Oh please Stabler, she obviously had eyes for you. And let’s just say, I think she’d be more than uh, what you’re use to.” 

“You don’t know me!”

Things were starting to heat up now, good he thought. They were turned towards each other on the couch now. Both with a leg propped up in between them, knees touching. 

Olivia was still chuckling, “Sexually no, but well…” she didn’t continue, it wasn’t exactly a topic she wanted to denote any more time to if she could help it, and the dreams she had had of the man beside her over the years, she had no control over those. 

“Jesus Liv. You really think I am just some vanilla missionary man, don’t you?”

Olivia was starting to get irritated with this conversation. She stood up and walked away. “Why does it matter?! Christ Stabler, it’s not exactly a subject that I dwell on!”

“So just the idea of a threesome with me is funny to you?” Elliot asked as he got up too. 

Olivia rubbed the side of her head with a couple fingers, a nervous tick she had, Elliot noted years ago. 

“Look, I’m sorry if I offended you or your lifestyle in the bedroom,” Olivia said calmly, palms out, trying to deescalate the situation. 

“I don’t want a fucking threesome Olivia!” Elliot exclaimed getting even closer to her. 

“Is this about the missionary comment then? Shit Elliot, whatever gets your rocks off!” Yep she was officially done with this conversation, she knew she’d most likely already have a dream tonight. 

Olivia was leaning against the wall inside her living room, as Elliot stood a foot away from her now. 

“I’m more than that!” he practically seethed. 

“Sure? Fine, whatever,” Olivia responded, wrapping her arms across her body, underneath her chest, once again pushing them up for Elliot’s inadvertent viewing pleasure.

“You don’t believe me,” he said, shaking his head, and leaning one arm against the wall, by her head. 

Olivia was flustered, tired, and exasperatedly responded, throwing her arms in the air “What do you want, the chance to prove me wrong?” she asked sarcastically, they were both practically yelling now. 

Elliot didn’t even take a single second before he replied “Yes!” and rushed forward. His body pushed hers snuggly into her living room wall, while his mouth claimed hers. He grabbed one hip with one hand, and the side of her head with the other, as he tilted his head to try to deepen the kiss. 

Olivia’s eyes were wide open in shock. She had been kidding. She yanked her head to the side, his mouth now falling onto her jaw as she said “No, no thi-this is wr-wrong.” She placed her hands on his solid pecs, but didn’t push him away. 

His mouth and tongue were now grazing her neck, kissing and sucking. 

“Wh-What the hell are you doing?” Olivia moaned, accidentally tilting her head to the side, giving him more room. “It-It’s not suppose to happen like th-this,” she said, trying to get control of the situation. She didn’t want to sleep with her partner because he was trying to prove a point to some older blond lady.

“We’re not doing this,” Olivia stressed. “You’re not using me for an ego boost, over what some crazy lady said Elliot,” she whispered, the sucking on her neck coming to a complete halt. 

Elliot moved both hands to the wall beside her head, effectively closing her in. His head was now level again with hers, with flaring nostrils he said “I would never, and fuck you for even suggesting I would. This is more than that, Christ Benson, you’ve always been more than a quick fuck or a way to boost my manhood.” He was leaning in, practically pleading with her to believe him as he spoke softly, his nose rubbing against hers. 

Olivia was quickly losing reasons to deny this. “I, uh you, you’re married.”

“Divorced, try again.” 

He was placing kisses all over her face now. “Uh, we we’re um, par-partners.” Olivia was rubbing his pecs now, unsure when the hell she had started that. 

“Mmmm,” Elliot groaned. “Not illegal.” 

“I-I” she was stuttering now. 

“Say yes Olivia,” Elliot said, before clamping his mouth back down onto her smooth tanned neck. 

“Shit!” she exclaimed while grabbing the back of his neck. “Ughhhhh YES!”

Seconds later her feet were no longer on the ground. Instinctively she wrapped them around his hips, locking her ankles behind him, bouncing them against his very firm ass as he walked them to her bedroom. 

He wasn’t doing this against a wall or couch, he thought as he kicked her door open. He dropped her on the bed, they were both still fully clothed but he was going to promptly rectify that. “God you’re fucking beautiful.”

“Elliot,” Olivia moaned, reaching out for him. 

He ignored her. “I love when you wear these vests. Do you have any idea how many fantasies I have, that involve you wearing these vests?” he asked. “Nothing, but a vest,” he corrected while leaning over her, running one finger down her torso along the buttons of the black vest. 

“Fuck El,” Olivia moaned, squirming underneath him. 

“Yes, lets,” Elliot responded. “But first these have to go,” with that Elliot ripped her vest apart, tearing it from her body. Elliot pulled Olivia into a sitting position, divesting her of her vest and shirt completely, leaving her in nothing on top but a dark purple and black lace bra. 

“Shit! Wh-why are you wearing lingerie like this? Is…” he trailed off and rubbed his face. “Jesus Olivia, is this the kinda stuff you always wear?” He almost didn’t want to know the answer because if it was, he didn’t know how he’d ever sit across a desk or car again from her without getting turned on. 

Olivia nodded and bit her lip, reaching up and rubbing his shoulders. “I have to work surrounded by men all day, most days, I have to try to fit in, in the boys club, but I like feeling like a woman underneath my clothes. I don’t want to flaunt it in front of perps or coworkers, so I hide it where no one but me can see.”

“Oh my God! I hate to break it to you but you’re ridiculously gorgeous, you’re not hiding much from anybody!” Elliot couldn’t take his eyes off of her beautiful body now, as he gently pushed her to lay back down. He grabbed her pants and as quickly as he could, stripped her of them and her socks. She was clad in nothing now but her bra and matching panties that in his opinion, were so small, he wondered why she bothered. 

Elliot unbuttoned a few of his shirt buttons, and with his shirt sleeves already rolled up, exposing his strong forearms, climbed on top of Olivia. He pushed her legs wider apart, situating himself firmly in between her thick thighs. 

“So beautiful,” he commented before kissing her again. 

“Mmmm,” she moaned. Kissing Elliot was an experience that was for sure. She didn’t expect it to be this passionate. He was loving but demanding at the same time, as his tongue slipped and tangled against her own. She felt him slip his arm behind her back, releasing the clasp on her lacy bra. 

He wasn’t wasting any time as he flung the garment across the room, “Have mercy…” he grumbled before he bent his head, and immediately latched his mouth onto the mocha coloured bead. 

“Shit Elliot!” Olivia wasn’t expecting the immediate pleasurable sensations he created. Even with any guy she dated more than once, it always seemed to take them multiple encounters to learn how to arouse her body. Of course Elliot wouldn’t have this issue. Olivia rolled her eyes at his suckling, “Oh God, this is wr-wrong, so wrong.”

Elliot popped his head off her breast, letting the nipple slowly slip from between his teeth, causing Olivia to seethe in pleasure. “Wrong because it feels so right?”

“Mmmm,” Olivia groaned but didn’t want to agree, all she wanted was for him to continue. 

Elliot grinned, knowing she was still trying to hold back. However she was about to make a fantasy of his come true. He’d prove he could curl her toes missionary style, but one of his fantasies also involved fucking her while she was butt naked and he was still basically fully clothed. Nothing like the present to make that first dream happen. “Come here,” he said, getting back to sucking on her other breast, as his hands drifted down to her hips. 

He grabbed the sides of her panties and pulled them down her long toned legs, giving her nipple one final flick, before reaching down to remove them completely. 

He was about to toss them when they caught his eye, a thong really? “Dear Lord, please tell me these were an exception?”

Olivia just shook her head with half lidded eyes, biting her bottom lip she replied “Sorry I don’t like bikinis, and cheekies always run up my ass.”

“And these don’t?!” Elliot questioned shocked, holding up the tiny purple lace thong, his voice had gone up an octave in disbelief. 

“Surprisingly no they don’t.”

He finally tossed the scrap to the floor, closing his eyes as he did so. He was fully concentrating on trying not to cum in his pants at that exact moment. 

Elliot was brought out of his thoughts by the squirming woman beneath him. He reached down and undid his pants, yanking them and his blue boxer briefs down, just past his ass, his erection springing free from it’s confines. 

Olivia gasped and unconsciously spread her legs a bit wider. He was larger than she expected, with the perfect amount of a happy trail, the shaft reddish purple, and smooth. “Take it off.”

Elliot shook his head. He glanced down at her swollen folds, glistening waiting for him. He leaned over her, grasping her lips with his, as he guided himself inside her. He plunged his tongue into her mouth at the same time as he did his cock into her entrance. 

They both groaned out simultaneously. Olivia grabbed onto Elliot’s shoulders, underneath his arms. Elliot’s hands were resting beside her head, as he slowly pulled back, before thrusting in all the way. She was so tight, her warm wet walls gripping him, molding around him. 

“So tight, so wet,” Elliot groaned. 

“Move, please God.”

Elliot began thrusting faster. Olivia’s hands moved down his back, until they found his naked clenching ass. Oh God he was taking her to new heights and he hadn’t even removed a single article of his own clothing. 

Elliot pushed her right leg further out opening her up more, but determined to make her cum in this position. His other hand snaked down, searching for her sensitive clit. He knew he found it when she suddenly jerked and spasmed beneath him. 

“Fuck, fuc-fuck!” Olivia called out. 

“Such a potty mouth,” Elliot said, a bit breathily. He rubbed up and down right against the side of her clit, that seemed to do the trick as he suddenly felt her clench hard against him. Her back arched beneath him. Her mouth opened in a silent “Oh!” as she came. 

Elliot fought hard not to cum himself. He wasn’t done with her quite yet. 

He waited for the contractions to stop before he slipped out of her. He got off the bed, and while staring at her and waiting for her to recover, he discarded the rest of his clothes. He knew she was watching him and enjoying the show. Once he was done he reached forward and grabbed her by the thighs, pulling her to the end of the bed “I’m not done with you!” 

“Pass me a pillow,” Elliot demanded. Olivia did as she was asked. Elliot pulled Olivia until her ass was hanging off the edge of the foot of the bed before he slipped a pillow under her lower back, putting her at the perfect level. 

After her orgasm, Olivia hadn't been able to take her eyes off of Elliot. She watched him remove his clothing, revealing his muscular, toned, smooth body to her hungry eyes. His shoulders and deltoids were wide and strong, his biceps and forearms were muscular and thick. She always knew that he was probably hiding a lot behind those suits, but even she was impressed by his defined pecs and abs, especially for a man his age. 

Once Elliott had the pillow situated, he grabbed Olivia's legs and put one on each of his shoulders. Her body had been built for this position, her upper back still on the bed but her long legs now draped up his torso, her knees resting on his shoulders her calves grazing the top of his back. 

His hands held her ass, as his mouth began to suck on the insides of her knees, he guided himself back inside of her. Once again they both moaned when he slid inside. This position gave him such a perfect angle to watch himself glide in and out of her. It was incredibly arousing and erotic to see her lips opening and closing around his shaft as he thrust in and out. Standing on the floor at the foot of her bed gave him the control to go as hard as he wanted. He was squeezing, gripping her ass, his mouth kissing and sucking her golden skin up and down her legs. 

Olivia was in ecstasy. She'd never been in this position before and she knew by the red marks already appearing on her legs that she was going to have bruises and hickeys scattered all along the inside of both legs when this was over. She was moaning and swearing uncontrollably now, still sensitive from her first orgasm she wasn't going to last long especially in this position. 

Without even thinking about it Olivia grabbed her own breasts. “Yes that's it, flick your nipples Liv, come on!” Elliott said, extremely turned on by the sight before him. He was watching the woman of his dreams play with her own breasts, well he was thrusting in and out of her, seeing her opening clench around him in pleasure. 

After one particularly hard thrust that hit her G spot, they were both cumming. Neither knew who started climaxing first, Olivia was spasming around his cock milking him for everything he was worth. Elliot pushed himself as deep as he could, releasing in spurts over and over. They were both screaming each other’s names through clenched jaws. 

Both of their orgasm's lasted far longer than they were used to. When her tight walls finally stopped contracting, Elliot pulled out, their combined juices dripping out as well. Elliot wasn't surprised, he had never cum so much in his life, he was just happy they were at the very end of the bed. 

Looking down at Olivia she had one arm over her eyes, the other over her head resting on the bed. Her breasts were still heaving up and down, her distended nipples still hard as rocks as she tried to catch her breath. As gently as he could Elliot lowered her legs back down, he could barely stand himself. 

Mustering up the only energy he had left, he climbed on the bed and lifted Olivia until she was up against the pillows, pulling the sheets up around both of them. 

Elliot was exhausted, he knew he was moments from falling into an orgasm induced sleep but she hadn't yet technically invited him to stay so he said “Did I earn my keep?”

Olivia rolled over snuggling into Elliot who was laying on his back, “I'll never doubt you again!” she replied giving him a peck on the lips, both of them unable to keep their eyes open any longer. 

Finished.  
If you liked, reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
